


Sweet Addiction

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [32]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Married Life, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: A slice of life as we take a look into the day of Felicity Smoak-Queen and Oliver Queen. Life isn't always easy, but it's the little moments that make  it worthwhile.





	Sweet Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Much like the show writers, I like putting Easter Eggs into my work  
> On a personal note, Felicity's physical therapist is named after my own physical therapist.  
> I have Cerebral Palsy, so I would do similar stretches to Felicity. I apologize if they're difficult to picture.  
> Their address is named after Green Arrow comic book artist Mort Weisinger. The number is a combo of when Oliver and Felicity both appeared in More Fun/DC comics. Tommy's mobile and stuffed animals are obvious nods to the Justice League.  
> And Kayanan cafe is named after artist Rafael Kayanan, who first drew Felicity. Plus it's almost alliterative, so I like that.  
> Lastly, the _Arrow_ production office dubbed their mocha "Felicity Smocha" and new showrunner Beth Schwartz's finacee Jeff picked her up some Bows  & Arrow brand coffee.  
> 

( _Edit made by moi_ )

“I think I can do one more,” Felicity panted, leaning her whole body weight against her wheelchair. The freshly dyed blonde new mama stared up at the florescent lights before she guzzled some ice water.

She clapped, eyeing the adjustable table as if she was going to mount a horse, “Let’s go.”

Her husband Oliver and her physical therapist Vicky Nguyen shared a knowing look. They knew she tried to push past her limits.

“Nope.” Vicky denied, tucking a willowy strand of hair behind her ear as she scribbled down some exercises to do at home. “One hour sessions only. You need to take it easy, mama.”

Oliver said, gesturing to Vicky,“See?” 

“Oliver, honey, if the next words out of your mouth are ‘I told you so, Baby.’ Don’t act so surprised when I run over your foot.”

“You make sure she gets some rest.” Vicky directed, looking towards Oliver, “But to get those muscles reactivated, Felicity is going to need help with the butterfly exercise and the hip flexor stretch daily.” The PT knelt down to her level, “And Felicity, you did excellent work today, but if you overexert yourself, you won’t regain the flexibility and muscle strength you had before the pregnancy. Are we clear?”

Her patient nodded, “Crystal.”

Felicity did quite a bit for her first physical therapy session in six months, and admittedly, things like chair transfers and putting on pants after a C-Section took a lot more effort. But she would get there in her own time. They kicked off the session as if it mimicked a trip to Oliver’s least favorite chiropractor — hip flexion, an adapted bridge, knee bends. She even used a a full-body harness as a support to help her stand, and they closed out the appointment with lone chair transfer practice.

“You did so good today, Baby.” Oliver noted, lifting her in his arms like they were doing a slow dance. He pulled her jeans after they changed ports and cleaned out her catheter in the handicapped stall. “I’m incredibly proud of you. Raisa, William, and Tommy will be too.”

Felicity harrumphed, ring gleaming against her black leather jacket as she crossed her arms, “I’m not a child, Oliver, and I don’t need to be treated like one.”

“I was just trying to help. You’ve had a long day.”

She pushed her chair out of Starling General’s restroom without so much as a word. Oliver exited, narrowly bumping into an elderly lady, who shot him a disgusted look.

The passerby hollered, “Find somewhere else to fool around, young man!”

“Felicity.”

She didn’t pay him any mind when she pressed the down button harder.

“Just drop it, Oliver. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Too bad, they would be in an elevator all the way down to the parking garage. It finally dinged, and doors slid open when buttons flashed green. Just their luck, the large elevator was vacant. They waited in uncomfortable silence. He attempted to hold her hold, but she pulled away. Felicity stewed in annoyance, eyes narrowing at her crimson purse, which discreetly housed her catheter in a pillow case.

They ventured to their Chrysler at a distance.

Her husband sighed heavily, “Are you going to be like this the whole ride home?”

“Like what?” The tech mogul challenged with a sharp eyebrow raise, staring at him like she wished she had Kara’s laser vision right about now.

He thought it best not to answer that question.

In a quiet voice, Oliver hoped not, “Are you mad at me?”

“No.” His wife admitted after a beat, She sighed, closing the gap between them, “I guess I’m just frustrated at the situation.”

His brows furrowed in confusion. Felicity squeezed his hand, signaling they had almost passed their own truck. They put their conversation on pause while Felicity got in the passenger seat and Oliver loaded her vibrant purple chair near the furthest back seat.

He climbed in on the driver’s side, tilting her chin, “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

“I just hate feeling like I’ve gone back to square one, actually worse because my weight’s up from…”

Oliver politely shut up his wife with a searing kiss, “You are my beautiful…” He punctuated every following adjective with a kiss that went lower and lower, “amazing, sexy, brillant wife,” He stopped, sniffing a mixture of her light floral perfume and sweat still lingering on her neck. “Who just gave us both a beautiful son.”

“But.”

“Smoak Enterprises wasn’t built in a day. Neither will your full strength, and I know you’ll get back there in the right time.”

She chewed on her lip, “This body doesn’t feel like my own. If I’m not a human lunch truck, I feel like a cow. I still have those ten extra pounds to lose.”

“Hey!” He playfully pinched her side. “You glow. You’re stunning.”

Felicity scoffed, “Well, now that’s a whole lot of cliche, mister.”

“I love you, no matter what size you are. I just want you to be happy and healthy.”

In truth, Oliver loved those extra curves and the the telltale stretch marks that she didn’t know she could get on her breasts because they were reminders of the life they created together. But in all honesty, he simply loved Felicity in every way. Yes, she’s a literal genius. Also, Felicity could be a body hugging dress with full face makeup and contacts. Or she could be in her MIT hoodie with beaker pajama pants, no makeup with those adorable freckles showing, and bags under her eyes from when their then newborn son seemed to allergic to sleep, and he’d still like at Felicity like she was the most gorgeous woman on any Earth.

“This is me noticing you staring. Earth to Oliver, Hello. Cut the heart eyes, Queen.”

“You love it.”

“I guess.”

He finally pulled out of their parking space, arm stretched out at the back of her headrest. Suddenly, Felicity’s cheeks flushed pink at that simple gesture. Oh, he definitely noticed. They drove along the road home, hand draping over hers across the center console.

The off-duty Emerald Archer cleared his throat, “So what else was bothering you back at the PT center?”

Wow! Way to kill a sweet moment, Queen.

Yet Felicity confessed with no hesitation, “Well, I’m not exactly thrilled with having to rely on you so much for little things.”

“Aren’t you the one who always told me, ‘Marriage is about relying on your partner, especially when times are hardest?”

“Ah!” The hacker smacked his shoulder hard, “Don’t use my own words against me. What I meant was things like pulling up my jeans.”

“Well, Hon, as much as I like to see you in your underwear, I didn’t think it was right for all of Starling General to get a good look.”

To be fair, he had a point. They took a turn on the street, pulling up to their blue house 1123 Weisinger Avenue.

“I know, but sometimes with circumstances like that, I feel like less like your wife and more like someone you have to take care of.”

Felicity undid her seatbelt, waiting for her husband to get her chair out from the back row. Though he didn’t quite do it yet.

He nibbled on her earlobe, soothing the gentle bite with a soft lick. Oliiver’s voice rumbled in her ear, “You didn’t feel like that way in the shower last night.”

They weren’t having sex again quite yet. Felicity felt her body was still healing after the C-section among other things, but they were easing into some fun physically intimate things.

“Mm, I know.” She was just about to lean in for a kiss when she felt a growing wet spot on her chest, “Damn, my boobs are leaking, I have to pump.” Felicity growled, voice softening as she winked, “You can join me in the shower after I feed Tommy.”

“Count on it.”

Oliver put away the dishes while Felicity nursed Tommy. Oliver burped and changed the little guy while his wife went to check in on their oldest son.

“William,” She reminded, wheeling her chair back and forth, “Lights out by ten.”

Looking up from his book, the young teen requested, “10:30 please. I just want to finish this last chapter of _The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood._ ”

His step-mom appeased, “Okay, but your dad, Raisa, and I aren’t going to keep pestering you. If you wake up late, you miss your bus. Then I guess you’re walking to school.”

“Got it.”

Felicity knew full well, their son was an early riser, much like his dad — no matter what time he slept.

“Love you, kid.”

“Love you too, Felicity.”

Tommy’s mobile twirled — a plush S, W, bat, green ring, green arrow, an Overwatch gear, lightning bolt, Mars (red circle), hawk feather, and trident — slowly circled over his head. Oliver placed their son in his crib after Felicity peppered their son with kisses.

Oliver whispered, “Tomorrow, you’ll be officially be six months old, Tommy.”

“Mm-hm.” Felicity added running her fingertips from his forehead to his nose, “Time flies.”

The youngest Queen fell asleep, snuggling next to his Green Arrow teddy bear with a sleepy kick to his plush Flash cheetah before the parents left his nursery. The couple took a shower together, and just a shower. Felicity was tuckered out after a busy day. She rolled out of the bathroom in nothing, but her man’s blue plaid button up — happy as a smiley emoticon to be free of ports, tubes, and pee containers for the moments.

She waited at her side of the bed with expectant eyes.

“Yes, love?” His lips quirked in a lopsided smile, eyes flicking up from his journal.

Raising both her arms, his wife said, “I’m too tired. Carry me please.”

“But what about…?”

“Oliver.”

Shifting the covers on her side, her husband did as he was told.

“Better?” He guessed. She nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips, “Felicity, do you want to go out for coffee with me tomorrow?”

He bit his lip. Was he actually nervous? That was kind of cute.

“A morning date, huh? I suppose. It has been awhile since we’ve done anything together, unrelated to the boys, appointment, or work. Okay.”

Fluffy clouds sat high in the bright blue sky. The weather seemed almost foreign to Star City, but then again, it was summer. Oliver got the door for his wife.

“Milady.” Oliver adopted a British accent.

Felicity shook her head, “Dork.”

“Geek dork-lover.”

“Damn, straight.” She played with buttons on his maroon Henley.

They waited in line at Kayanan cafe, their fingertips interlaced together.

“Since when did that happen?” Oliver observed the overhead menu.

“Oh.” Felicity laughed, “Now you know we have to order them.”

“So what can I get for you two?” Their barista inquired.

It was perfect, Felicity ordered an iced “Felicity Smocha” — a sweet blend of coffee and cocoa powder with a touch of creamer and cinnamon for a s’mores taste. Oliver got the “Bows and Arrow”  a strong dark roast imported from Peru with nary a dairy product in sight. They sat down at the table together with Oliver munching on a biscotti and Felicity delighted in a warm slice of banana bread. Despite their crazy lives, they always made time for each other. As for Kayanan cafe, it became their new sweet addiction for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
